All for One
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen_Shot_2012-01-07_at_1.17.12_PM.JPG |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 51 |last = Ultimate Weapon |next = Final Fury }} All for One is the 51st episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on May 15, 2010. Plot With Keith having gone to the Vexos Motherpalace, and having no way to find the palace, the Resistance is stuck. Luckily, Alice Gehabich, and her grandfather Dr. Michael arrive, and use the teleportation signature left behind by Shadow Prove and Mylene Farrow, to trace the co-ordinates of the palace. Meanwhile, King Zenoheld continues his attack, forcing Spectra Phantom and Gus Grav to retreat, and come up with a counterattack. The Resistance are saddened to hear that Blade Tigrerra and Hammer Gorem do not wish to participate on the assault of the palace due to the fact that they know their limitations (which are lower than the rest of the team) and it would irresponsibly put Runo Misaki and Julie Makimoto in danger. All of a sudden Dr. Michael locks onto the palace's coordinates and the Resistance (minus Runo, Julie and Alice) head for the battle and arrive just in time to see Helios and Vulcan in trouble. However, the Alternative is far more powerful than any of them could have ever imagined, (because despite the amount of damage they did which was a pretty decent amount the Alternative still repaired itself with Farbros). Eventually, Hylash, who is being ridden by Ingram, is fatally blasted by one of the Alternative's Fortresses, leaving Shun at a disadvantage. Keith realizes that because Professor Clay built the Alternative then he must be inside and asks Mira if she wants to confront him, which she does. Then he uses a new Battle Gear, Zukanator on Helios in hopes that it will even out the playing field. Keith blows a hole in the Alternative and the siblings go inside the machine. Major events *Keith and Gus continue their battle with Zenoheld, Clay, and the Alternative. *The Resistance begins searching for the coordinates to the Mother Palace, having not copied them when Keith took them there last. *Alice and Michael arrive at Marucho's mansion and trace Mylene and Shadow's teleportation signature, allowing the Resistance to follow it. *Tigrerra and Gorem decide that they do not want to join in the attack on the Mother Palace because they are weaker than the other Bakugan. *The Resistance, minus Runo and Julie, heads to the Mother Palace. *Dan, Marucho, Shun, Mira, Ace, and Baron join Spectra and Gus in their battle with the Alternative. *The Alternative is revealed to have an army of Pyrus Fortresses as a defense system. *Hylash is destroyed by one of the Fortresses. *Keith and Mira decide to go into the Alternative to find Professor Clay. *Keith unveils a new Battle Gear, Zukanator, for Helios, which he uses to blast a hole in the Alternative and enter it. Bakugan Seen *Helios MK2 *Rex Vulcan *Helix Dragonoid *Saint Nemus *Magma Wilda *Minx Elfin *Preyas *Knight Percival *Master Ingram *Blade Tigrerra *Hammer Gorem *Farbros Bakugan Trap Seen *Shadow Wing (not actually a Trap) *Hylash *Fortress Battle Gear Debuts *Zukanator Battle Gear Seen *JetKor *Twin Destructor *Zukanator Trivia * The scene of the Alternative destroying the small moon is similar to a scene in the original Star Wars, in which the Death Star uses its superlaser to blow up Alderaan. Errors * Around the middle of the episode, when Helios MK2 used Twin Destructor to destroy the blasters of the Alternative, his left eye was shown natural in a one scene. It is actually a recycled shot from Spectra's Last Stand, except that it is actually reversed. Video de:Alle für einen Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes